The primary purpose of this proposal is to provide services to the ten reservations in Wisconsin, in combating the number one problem - alcoholism. The level of funding provided to the existing program is insufficient in order to combat this problem. The principal deficiency is in the available man power under the present program necessary to provide the extensive service and required on each reservation in order to alleviate and reduce the following problems: Alcoholism contributing significantly to each: 1. Family breakups. 2. Misuse of earnings. 3. Child neglect. 4. Abandoned children. 5. Juvenile delinquency. 6. Accidents (traffic and domestic). 7. Suicide attempts.